Darcy-Manny Friendship
The friendship between Darcy Edwards and Manny Santos is known as Marcy '('M'anny/D'arcy). Both became friends sometime during Darcy's first year at Degrassi, but it ended in High Fidelity (1). They reunited in Can't Hardly Wait 'despite a slight confrontation, but they still remained friends and Manny was there for Darcy when she struggled through her rape. The two remained close until Manny graduated. Friendship History Overview Manny and Darcy initially became friends through 'Spirit Squad, 'during Darcy's first year at Degrassi. Their friendship ended in 'High Fidelity (1) 'when they got into a fight. They resumed their friendship in 'Can't Hardly Wait, 'and were close until Manny graduated. Season 4 In 'Anywhere I Lay My Head, both girls help out with the Spirit Squad car wash. In Secret (1), 'the two are seen rehearsing for the play together. In Bark At The Moon, Manny is jealous when Darcy is paired with Chester at the Cupid's Dance. In 'Modern Love, 'Manny and Darcy, along with Chantay have a sleepover at Emma's. In 'West End Girls, 'Darcy and the rest of the Spirit Squad go according to Manny's plan and break Paige's leg. Later at prom, Darcy warns Manny that Paige is going to humiliate her in front of everyone. Season 5 In 'Venus (2), 'Manny says hi to Spinner and Darcy but they ignore her. In 'High Fidelity (1), Darcy and Manny are talking about Spinner and Darcy goes on about how Friendship Club changed him and suggests she joins as well, at which Manny declines and gives out hints that Spinner is not a virgin, which puts Darcy into shock. The next day when Manny and Spinner rehearse for their roles, Manny flirts with Spinner out of spite, which causes Darcy to get jealous and call Manny the school's biggest slut. She begins to walk out, but Manny pulls Darcy's hair, saying that she is the last person to call her that. The two get into a big fight before they are pulled apart. Season 6 In this season, their friendship returned and they forgot about their rough patches. In Can't Hardly Wait, 'Darcy apologizes to Manny about what happened last year and offers her a spot on Spirit squad as co-captain and choreographer. When they are picking someone for squad they are both bored until new student Mia Jones amazes them with her talents. The next day Manny confronts Darcy for not letting Mia onto the squad and Darcy explains it's due to the fact the Mia's a teen mother. When Manny shows up to the basketball game with Mia, Darcy makes comments and says a sarcastic sorry and Manny threatens to punch her in the face by saying "Once my manicured fist meets your face then you'll be sorry." In 'Eyes Without a Face (1), 'at Spirit Squad practice, Peter takes out his camera and takes racy photos of Darcy and Manny. In 'Don't You Want Me? (2), Darcy thanks Manny for helping set up for the dance. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Manny and Darcy are excited to see each other after break, they are also seen together at an assembly when Degrassi is filling up with Lakehurst students. They are also sitting together at lunch with Jane and Sav, who offer to invite them to go skiing with them, Manny accepts but Darcy declines since she has a church retreat. Later at Spirit Squad practice Darcy finally reveals to Manny she's dating Peter, Manny does not knw how to respond since Peter isn't Manny's favorite person she says as long as Darcy's happy she is. Then Manny says she's in a snowboarding mood in which Darcy playfully teases her about saying "More like a Sav mood" implying her crush on him, then Manny declines it and suggests she invite Peter. When they are at the ski lodge they are all having fun goofing around and later go to a party and after Peter tries to have sex with Darcy, Darcy and Manny get into a fight and Darcy drunkenly tells her she has no values. In 'Standing In The Dark (2), '''Manny and Darcy seem to have made up, once Jane approaches them talking about a guy at the party spiking people's drinks, Darcy gets a flashback of what happened, Manny knows something is up but Darcy tells Manny she and Peter had sex and it was great, but Manny knows it's a lie. When Manny finds Darcy at her house Darcy tells Manny she was raped and is crying as Manny comforts her. At Spirit squad practice Manny goes off to find Darcy who is in the bathroom when she ran shower water on herself and slit her wrists and has a knife with her as an attempt to commit suicide. Manny shuts off the water, gives her towel to press on her wrists and calls 911. At school Manny and Peter come up to Darcy and give her her abstinence ring and they both tell her rape didn't count. In 'Live to Tell, '''Manny is worried when Darcy isn't there, Emma however doesn't seem to care, but Manny defends Darcy then she asks Peter and they find her and Johnny making out and Manny tells Johnny to leave then asks Darcy why she'd do that, then Darcy tells Manny she's crazy and attempts to jump off the roof and Manny heroically stops her and Darcy breaks down crying and Manny kindly comforts her. Degrassi Mini's In Party, Manny and Darcy are hanging out with Spinner and his other ex-girlfriend/girlfriend Paige Michalchuk and Jane Vaughn. Besides Manny and Darcy, the girls seem to be frenemies at most with each other due to the common ex (despite Jane and Darcy's friendship). They all talk about their past relationships with Spinner and the similarities in their relationships. Then Paige brings up Spinner's former kiss and attraction with Terri MacGreggor and Darcy and Jane call her a slut, not knowing who she is. Trivia *Manny was the first to know about Darcy's STD. *Manny saved Darcy from committing suicide twice. *They both were captains of the Spirit Squad. *They both dated Spinner Mason. *They both exposed themselves on camera. **Darcy had Peter take racy photos of her and Darcy and posted them online for Spirit Squad money. **Manny took her top off on camera while Peter filmed her, and took racy photos with Darcy. *They both had a conflict with Paige Michalchuk, and a dislike for Holly J. Sinclair. *They were both friends with Emma Nelson, Chantay Black, and Jane Vaughn. *Manny was the first to know about Darcy's rape. *They were both the love interest of Peter Stone though only Darcy had a relationship with him. **Both were used by Peter at one point. *They both had a crush on Chester but they never dated him. *Both Darcy and Manny were mad at Peter for taking racy photos, but Darcy forgave him and they started to date. *Peter has seen both of them topless. Gallery 221.jpg 11biw4m.gif Degrassi darn.jpg Degrassi-livimg-to-tell.jpg Image12ish.jpg Images darcy and manny.jpg 175px-Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-8.jpg 175px-Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-12.jpg 233px-7-1-1.jpg Images degrassi darcy.jpg 704px-DarcyMannyPeter.png 707px-DarcyManny.png 698px-MannyDarcy2.png 701px-MannyDarcy1.png 703px-MannyDarcy.png ImagesCA0VFQ3G.jpg Yiy.png Utt.png Images standing in the dark.jpg ImagesCAJI4URQ.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacettpt 1-3.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-part-2-9.jpg Tumblr l8uysaxg981qd6v1uo1 500.jpg C2cb049d.jpg Cc79c12f.jpg ImagesCA1IXZKX.jpg Eacd78b4.jpg Marxy.jpg Qweqweqweqwewe.jpg 4333e.jpg Dmmwk4.jpg?w=540.jpeg Vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h34m29s170.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h35m34s52.png Tumblr lgu2xpWeXw1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Peter Darcy Manny Damien.jpg 1786785.jpg tumblr_m134npzdmF1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134p3ofZN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134qhSOAv1qc1tpr.jpg Danny_.jpg darcey-manny.jpg fff604.jpg alea.jpg io0.jpg tumblr_m7dtfgVBGj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7dubdaHDN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7du71kxVb1qc1tpr.jpg wedd.jpg tumblr_m3x74iuGJG1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x76iodpX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3x7cvqudM1qc1tpr.jpg uhuj.jpg Tumblr lvysvytB3V1qc1tpr.jpg Dmmkwk4.jpg tumblr_mcz731W7hz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7faw15g1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcz7m5J1oz1qc1tpr.jpg 604-2.jpg tumblr_mdrn6sAOGA1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnel0sve1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnexgkew1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnzfl7lo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnzrzxBC1qc1tpr.jpg photo (7).PNG 565654.png tumblr_inline_mjzfacT0rW1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mjzfapGZCC1qz4rgp.jpg 89798iuo.png 888jnnn.png Njj.png 2222.png C 00118.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-13-13h33m28s79.png Yiy.PNG I90i.PNG 605606Preview.jpg C_00069Darcy.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts